There's a new Pizza Topping in Town
by JCap
Summary: Poker Face  One-Shot  - This is just my take on what happened after the camera panned off of Callie and Arizona at the end of 8x06.


**Hey guys, I know I totally suck and I've got 2 on going stories that could really do with being updated but I've hit yet another brick wall and the words just aren't flowing for me! I'm hoping that writing this one shot will do something to jump start my imagination. Thanks for sticking with me... :) After a few kicks up the backside to get this posted, I'm finally just throwing it out there. Just something a little light hearted that I thought could happen after the last Calzona scene from episode 8x06. It does include some sexy time...well, that is the main theme of this one shot, so if that's not your thing, QUICK, click the 'x' before your eye's see something your mind isn't quite ready for... Have a good night :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Before she'd even opened the door, Callie had known what scene her eye's would land on the minute she stepped into the apartment. It was the same thing she'd come home to for the last few weeks and in all honesty, she was beyond fed up with it. Is this really what she'd strived to achieve? Her wife and her baby daddy, working harmoniously side by side in the kitchen….?**

**Yes, she had….but not for one second did she imagine it would be like this. She never thought witnessing this type of connection between 2 of the most important people in her life would be so….**

…**.frustrating….**

**That was it. She was frustrated. No, she was so far beyond frustrated, in every single way that she knew tonight was the night she needed to put her foot down. She was so wound up infact that her frustration was seeping out at work. Had she seriously trailed off in her scolding of Cristina to compare food to an orgasm?**

**Almost two months had passed since she'd felt the warm, tender touch of her wife. Even then they'd been interrupted by the persistent wails of their daughter. Honestly, if it wasn't Sofia crying or one of their pagers going off it was Mark, parading through their apartment door with his latest **_**'I'm not having sex' **_**dish.**

**Well tonight, that was coming to an end.**

**Throwing the freshly cooked coq au vin into the trash had felt good. She hadn't planned on doing it, but after hearing Mark snub the pizza she'd brought and then attempt to sound all fancy with his French dish, it had just felt like the right thing to do. She was here to prove a point tonight and unfortunately for the coq au vin, she was pulling out all the stops.**

**Rounding the breakfast bench she looked Mark straight in the face. He looked back at her with his big puppy dog eyes but unfortunately for him, they weren't gona work tonight. 'You….you need to leave coz tonight, I'm gona eat pizza and drink beer in bed with my wife and tell her all about the neck I just built and then we're gona have lots and lots of sex, OK?' She laughed as she glanced at her wife who grinned back at her. Looking back at a slightly intrigued Mark she continued. 'We're great parents but we're more than just mommies and daddies. We are hot, and we are….' She looked back to Arizona. '….sexy. And you're new hobby, the hollandaise and short ribs and the coq au vin…' she growled sarcastically. 'It's getting in the way of our sex lives, so please….' she told him, bringing her hands together as if preying to god. 'Start having sex again. Not tonight though, coz tonight….you're babysitting.' She pointed at the door and smiled.**

**Defeated, Mark picked up a nearby plate. 'Can I at least have some pizza?'**

**Lifting the lid of the pizza box, Callie retrieved a small slice and moved towards her best friend…..a noticeable swagger in her step. Reaching him she plopped the pizza slice on the plate between them. Pointing over her shoulder she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Like an obedient pet, Mark strolled dejectedly towards the door. **

**If it's sympathy the plastic surgeon wanted, he was in the wrong place. Patting the father of her child on the back, Callie watched him leave then turned around to her approaching girlfriend.**

'**That was incredibly hot…' the blonde grinned, sprouting those dimples that made the Latina's knee's buckle beneath her. Hearing the door close, the blonde leant in and captured her wife's lips.**

**Finally, Callie thought. She responded to her wife's embrace by grasping the blonde's head, pulling her as close as possible. She'd almost forgotten how good it felt to kiss her wife passionately. Her hands began to roam down the blonde's slender body. She leant in, causing Arizona to bend back slightly while she grabbed her ass. **

**The blonde let out a squeal as Callie massaged her backside with determination. 'Mmmm, Calliope…' she gasped, feeling the Latina's right thigh slip between her own. The hand on her ass pulled her in, effectively rubbing her heated core up against a toned thigh. Her own hips began to grind against her wife, but the feeling was short lived as she felt herself pushed back. Callie walked forward, keeping a firm grasp on the blonde as she rounded the breakfast table and moved towards the fridge. 'Cal…where are…'**

'**Shh.…no talking….' Callie told her, before leaning into capture her lips again. When Arizona's back met with the fridge door, without breaking the kiss, Callie thrust her right hand forward, sliding along anything on the bench that was in her way. The coffee machine aswell as the kettle and toaster glided along the counter top easily under the Latina's determined touch. Retracting her arm, Callie moved both hands to the hem of the blonde's top. She wasted no time in tugging it up, breaking their kiss just long enough to lift the garment up and over her head.**

**Arizona giggled and cupped the Latina's cheeks. There was nothing in this world that turned her on more than the sight of her aroused, **_**I just rocked my surgery **_**wife. 'You're hot…' she whispered, leaning in to nibble Callie's bottom lip.**

**Releasing the clasp on the blonde's bra, Callie quickly slid the straps down Arizona's arms. Cupping the newly exposed mounds, she kneaded the soft breasts with her rockstar hands, teasing the hardening nipples between her fingers. 'I've thought about this all day. You know how hot surgery gets me. Especially a surgery as badass as today's….'**

'**Mmm, are you going to show me how hot you are Calliope…?'**

**Their eyes never strayed from the other's as their tongues began to duel between them. Callie's hands slipped from the milky breasts, down to the hem of Arizona's tight blue jeans. She quickly popped the button open and slid the small zip down. Part of her wanted to do this slowly. She wanted to savour the moment, enjoy reacquainting herself with her wife's body, but the other part…..the much louder and unreasoning part of her wanted to take the blonde right here, right now. She wanted to strip her down, lift her on the counter top and fuck her til she couldn't even remember her own name. **

**And that's exactly what she was going to do.**

**Grasping the top of the jeans, Callie pushed the clothing down. Planting a loud wet kiss on the blondes lips, she bent down, taking Arizona's jeans with her. She didn't stand back up until her wife was completely void of all clothes. Straightening up again, she grabbed underneath the blonde's ass and lifted her up. **

**Arizona let out a few giggles as her wife completely dominated her. She took in a sharp intake of breath as her ass came into contact with the cold hard countertop. She could already feel the arousal spilling from herself onto the cold ceramic bench. Any time her wife had a successful surgery, the sex that they shared afterwards was always…..very satisfying, but this….sex in the kitchen thing was a new one. Sure they'd done the couch….both bedrooms and bathrooms, but never in the kitchen.**

**The Latina was bent down slightly, loving every inch of her wife's chest. Sucking, licking and biting every bit of skin she found. Her actions were hard enough to leave marks it seemed, as red blotches appeared quickly over Arizona's breasts. The blonde didn't seem to mind. She arched her back and grasped the Latina's raven locks, wordlessly begging for Callie to do it all the more. **

'**Cal…' the blonde panted. The throbbing between her legs was becoming more and more prominent as her wife continued to assault her chest. That was all very good and well but there was another place that Arizona **_**really**_** needed her right now.**

'**Yes baby…' Callie said in-between her continued ministrations.**

'**Please…' **

**Callie knew that tone of voice. She knew exactly what her wife needed. Straightening up again, the Latina rested her hands on the blonde's hips, massaging the skin beneath her fingers. 'Are you hot for me baby?' Arizona didn't answer her verbally. Instead she grasped the Latina's right hand and guided it between her legs. She sucked in a sharp breath, while Callie growled at the wetness that coated her eager fingers. 'Is this for me Arizona? Do I make you wet like this?'**

**The blonde looked back at her wife through heavy lidded eyes. 'Do I really need to answer that Calliope?' She gasped as Callie's fingers roughly glided over her tensed bundle of nerves.**

'**Yes. Tonight, I really do need to hear it….'**

**Cupping the Latina's face, Arizona brought their lips only an inch apart. 'You chucked Mark out of our apartment. You actually told him to leave. Do you know how long I've waited for you to do that?' Her tongue snaked out, licking at her wife's slightly parted lips. 'I'm your wife, I know….but that's the first time I feel you've really ever put our needs first.' Callie made to talk but Arizona slipped her finger over her lips. 'I know, I know you don't see it that way, but it's the first time in front of me, you've truly put **_**our**_** relationship first. **_**You**_** are so hot and so sexy and only you have this effect to me.'**

**Callie looked back at her wife understandingly. 'I'm sorry it took so long…'**

**Arizona shook her head slightly. 'Don't be sorry. It's done….and it was worth waiting for.' She closed the gap, thrusting her tongue into her wife's mouth.**

**Callie's fingers continued to glide easily through Arizona's swollen lips, each time only just missing running over her erect clit. She smiled into the kiss as Arizona's hips lifted up towards her hand, impatiently asking for more contact. Who was she kidding? She needed this just as much as her wife. Without warning, Callie pushed 2 fingers into Arizona's warm wet tunnel.**

'**Yesssss…' the blonde hissed, thankful for finally being filled. She thrust her hips up, eagerly matching her wife's pace.**

**Callie's left arm looped around Arizona's hips, pushing her harder on to her fingers. The hand between her wife's legs worked overtime….her thumb forcefully circling the hard clit.**

**Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, digging her face underneath her chin. The softly spoken words the Latina whispered into her ear only heightened the orgasm she could feel building in the pit of her stomach. Her right hand left Callie's neck and grasped the edge of the refrigerator at her side. Her right leg hooked around the back of Callie's left upper leg as she ground herself harder and faster. **

'**That's right baby….you know what these hands can do. Fuck them Arizona. Fuck my multi million dollar hand….' She curled the 2 fingers that she had thrusting in and out of her wife. Her actions were rewarded when a high pitched gasp left Arizona's mouth and she felt the rhythm of her hips become more erratic. The blonde's breathing hitched, her body beginning to shake. 'You're so close baby, I can feel it. Just let go…' **

**Arizona's grip around Callie's shoulders tightened and with a few more hard thrusts, she fell over the edge….screaming her wife's name as she convulsed against her hand. She shuddered against Callie for several moments….the orgasm aftershocks continuing to claim her body. Finally regaining some strength, she lifted her head and smiled lazily at her wife.**

'**You're so sexy….' Callie told her, always loving the post sex look her wife gave her.**

'**And you haven't lost your touch…' the blonde chuckled. She tuck in a long breath then lightly pushed the Latina back. 'While I wait for the feeling in my legs to come back, you can strip those clothes off for me. I want to see my hot, sexy rockstar in all her glory.'**

**Callie smirked as she took a couple of steps back. 'A strip tease huh?' She grasped the bottom of her shoulder draping top, slowly trailing it up over her stomach. She smirked as she watched her girlfriend lick her lips and lean back against the side of the fridge. Lifting her arms, she removed the top, throwing it nonchalantly on the kitchen floor.**

**The blonde nodded in approval. 'Very nice Dr Torres, but keep going….'**

**Callie snorted but did as her wife asked. Slipping her thumbs into the waist band of her leggings, she turned her back on the blonde and bent down as the material slid over her panty covered ass. She looked over her shoulder, pleased to see her plan worked. Arizona was biting her bottom lip, fixing the Latina's ass with a smouldering stare. 'See something you like Arizona?'**

**It took a moment but Arizona shook her head slightly. 'No. I see something I **_**love**_**…'**

**Smiling, Callie finished the removal of her pants, kicking them too to the ground. 'I'm glad my body pleases you Dr Robbins.'**

**Completely recovered, Arizona hopped down off the counter top and walked over to her wife. She cupped the Latina's face, bringing her lips in for a slow, sensual kiss. Their mouths continued to move together as the blondes hands worked their way around to the clasp of Callie's bra. Once the garment was discarded on the floor, she teased the dark nipples of her wife's breasts in a way only she knew got the Latina all worked up.**

**Callie moaned into their kiss, grabbing at her wife's ass, hoping to pull their heated core's closer together. A few moments passed and Arizona pulled out of the kiss. 'Turn around Calliope…'**

**Doing as instructed, Callie turned her back once again on the blonde. She closed her eyes as she felt Arizona's surgical hands stroke the skin on her back. She placed her own hands on the breakfast island bench, keeping her balance when the blonde's fingers pressed into her pressure points. 'Mmm, you know how much I love massages baby but I really need you somewhere else right now.'**

**Arizona laughed slightly, leaning in to place kisses down the Latina's spine. She knelt down, running her tongue along the crease where Callie's buttock met the back of her thigh. 'Am I close?' she asked huskily.**

'**Very warm, Arizona…'**

**Straightening back up, the blonde's hands looped around Callie's waist. The fingers on her right hand dipped under the waistband of the black panties still covering her wife's sex. She pressed her body into Callie's back as her fingers slowly inched lower. 'Open you legs for me babe…' When the Latina obliged, Arizona's fingers slid into the arousal seeping through her swollen lips. A growl like sound was emitted from the blonde's throat as she revelled in the feel. 'So hot…' she whispered.**

**Callie slowly bucked against the intruding hand, still continuing to keep herself upright with the help of the breakfast bar. 'Inside Arizona….please…'**

**What with Callie being slightly taller then her, Arizona lifted her chin, resting it on Callie's right shoulder. 'You want me inside you Calliope?' she replied huskily, right by her wife's ear. 'Is that why you're so wet?' When Callie moaned her reply, Arizona's left hand moved up to grasp the Latina's right breast. 'OK, if you want it that badly Calliope….' She slid 2 fingers slowly into her entrance. She closed her own eyes at the sensation she hadn't felt in so long. 'God that feels so good.'**

**Callie ground her hips slowly against her wife's fingers, relieved to finally feel herself be filled. She felt Arizona's short pubic hairs tickling her ass as she ground into her.**

**The blonde's fingers picked up their pace. With every thrust, she brushed over the enlarged clit that throb relentlessly beneath her fingers.**

'**Yes…..Arizona, that's it….' Callie gasped. Her right hand flew to the top part of the kitchen bench, grasping at its edges as Arizona's skilled fingers pumped in and out of her sex persistently.**

'**You're so tight Calliope. It's been so long since I got to touch you like this. I missed you.'**

'**God, I missed you too.' Pushing herself off the bench, Callie's right hand came up and grasped onto the back of Arizona's head. She turned to face her wife and their lips met in a hungry embrace. **

**Arizona held on tight, bucking fiercely against Callie's ass, pushing her fingers as deep as they could go. It wasn't long before Callie's whole body tensed up, her hips jerking against Arizona's hand as an orgasm ripped through her body. The blonde held on to her wife, burying her face into the crook of Callie's neck as she let her ride the waves for a little longer. **

**Callie's hands were back on the counter top, bracing herself as she caught her breath. Once the hand between her legs was removed, she felt herself be turned and embraced by her wife. She let out a content sigh, melting into the blonde's arms. 'You have no idea how badly I needed that…'**

**Arizona pulled back, raising an eyebrow as she grinned. 'I think I have a pretty good idea actually.'**

**Callie's smile grew. 'This having a baby aswell as a demanding job and sexually deprived friend is a lot harder then I thought….'**

'**I'm inclined to agree with you..' Arizona smiled. 'And just so you know, I'm blaming you for 2 out of 3 of those points.'**

**Callie laughed, reaching down to grasp the blonde's ass as she pulled her closer in. 'Like you aren't completely in love with Sofia…'**

**Arizona smiled backed, her eyes began to shine as unshed tears glistened. 'She's my little girl Calliope. No matter what happened to bring her into this world she's….she's my baby and….I could never imagine my life without her.'**

**Bringing her left hand up to stroke her wife's face, Callie kissed the blonde softly. 'I know that babe. She's our everything now….but tonight….tonight she is with her father.' She grinned, taking ahold of Arizona's hand. 'Which means we get to make up for lost time…..all….night…..long….' She began to back-step towards the bedroom.**

'**What about the pizza…' Arizona asked half heartedly as she allowed herself to be led towards their bedroom.**

**Letting go of the blonde's hand, Callie stopped, putting her head to the side. 'If you want pizza, help yourself….' She began to back-step slowly to the other room. 'While you're doing that, I'll be in our bedroom, in our bed, naked, horny and thinking of your sweet lips and fingers all over me…..' She trailed her hand slowly down her body, inwardly smiling to herself as she saw Arizona's eyes follow it's path. 'Mmmm…' she moaned as her fingers met the wetness now covering the tops of her thighs. 'I'm so wet….Arizona…' As she stepped beyond the doorframe and out of sight, Arizona was still stood staring in her wake.**

**A smile tugged at her lips as an idea popped into her head. 'My wife seems to think I can only do one thing at a time…' she whispered to herself. Returning to the kitchen counter she opened the pizza box, lifting out a couple of slices. Holding the strips of pizza in the palm of both hands, she almost skipped towards the bedroom. There was a new pizza topping in town that she just couldn't wait to try out.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
